


February 9th - Cherry Cordial

by Dreamkissed



Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, Explicit Consent, F/F, Female Voldemort (Harry Potter), Human/Vampire Relationship, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mild Smut, One Shot, Vampire Bellatrix, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: Bellatrix is a traditionalist, a pureblood, and fully aware of the magical legacies of the Ancient and Noble Houses; like every proper pureblooded heir or heiress.  The Blacks have never shied away from power in whatever form it takes, any tool for survival and strength.  In the wake of the Dark Lord's fall, Bellatrix refuses to go to Azkaban and instead ensures the loyalty of the Dark Lord's allies.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619044
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	February 9th - Cherry Cordial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drD/gifts).



The politics of magic extend far beyond the naive notions of pureblood and mudblood espoused by the so-called-light. The oldest families trace lineages back centuries or millennia. Magical creatures woven in like ivy on a tree, from when they were equal brethren.

Even the Ministry could only push so far with their so-called reforms. Beings, beasts, and creatures had their secret ties to the old families, bindings, and alliances that forced deals and treaties no matter how human-centric the Light demanded of society.

With the Dark Lord’s fall, Bellatrix was first on the Ministry’s list and any trial would be for mere show, a blood sport for the victors. She was a Black above all else, and well versed in the traditions. The price demanded to secure the loyalty of the Vampire Covens and the Nightwitch Queens went up with the temporary end of their revolt. Bellatrix would pay with her blood.

Bellatrix lay on the altar, bled of her blood, the pool gathered beneath her glistened under the clear moonlight. Her chest was painfully tight, her now still heart an icy void. Her throat and mouth gasped as the reflex to breathe fought against a dying body that needed no air.

She arched up off the stone altar as Queen Alessandra’s blood burned through her. Spears of pain shot through her mouth as her new fangs drove her mortal canines from her skull. She howled to the heavens with a sound beyond any mundane creation, an agonizing dirge sounding her rebirth as a Princess of Darkness.

* * *

The Aurors stormed Black Manor with a warrant for her arrest. It was clear they were anticipating a fight from the Dark Witch, eager to put her down under an excuse of resisting arrest. Bellatrix surprised them when she surrendered. Never once letting her aura of pureblood superiority over the common wizards drop, she offered her wand and accepted the escort to the ministry. Druella remained quiet, the plan already in motion.

Bellatrix’s laughter danced between haughty and crazed, she had an image to play, the Right Hand of the Darkest Wizard since Grindelwald. The fangs, pale skin, and ruby red eyes only solidified what the Wizengamot already believed of her. Half of the charges the court accused her of were not even her crimes. The doors slamming open mercifully interrupted the reading.

Queen Alessandra marched in as if she owned the room, flanked by two armored guards. Her own wand was in hand, as she approached the center stand before the Minister. “Minister Bagnold! Under the Convocation of Trent, Princess Bellatrix Black is under the authority of the Vampire Covens of Pritani. In accordance with Article Six of the Convocation, we demand the immediate and unconditional release of Princess Black.”

Minister Bagnold dropped her gavel down on the anvil at the protests from the crowd and council. “There is no record of Miss Black’s death and rebirth, or of her allegiances to vampire-kind. She has made no secret of her loyalty to the late Dark Lord. The court and the Wizengamot will not tolerate political machinations by dark creatures in the service of the late Dark Lord to free his followers.”

Where most would wither under Minister Bagnold’s glare, Queen Alessandra only stood proudly. The Dark Aura surrounding her and her textbook vampiric appearance outweighed any influence the Minister may have had over the room. “ _Princess_ Black was captured by your Aurors before any paperwork and protests could be filed, paperwork which I state once-more for the record the Pritani Covens acknowledge as a necessity to maintain the peace between our kind, not as a commentary on our perceived status by Wizardkind. Release Princess Black immediately to our custody.”

“And tell me, if she is a so-called ‘Princess of Darkness’, who was the one who turned her? Certainly, they are aware of the restrictions upon turning wizards and witches into vampires, as well as your population numbers.” Minister Bagnold’s glare was chilly, dripping with suspicion towards the magical creatures standing before her.

“Bellatrix Black is my Childe. My blood flows in her veins now.” Queen Alessandra’s words finally quieted the Minister. “Who we chose to Embrace, and for what reasons are our own. Additionally, we have repeatedly stated, for the record, our dissent with the Ministry’s attempts to regulate our numbers, and will continue with our existing self-regulation methods.”

Queen Alessandra turned to face the two Aurors guarding Bellatrix, unleashing the full force of her glamour upon them. “You will release Princess Black immediately.”

The two Aurors blinked in a daze, unlocking Bellatrix’s cuffs before realizing what they had done. Bellatrix was on her feet and at Queen Alessandra’s side before either Auror could think to stop her. “Sire…” She bowed her head and sketched a small curtsey before moving between the two vampire escorts behind Alessandra.

Minister Bagnold stood, her own wand pulled from her pocket quickly. “Do you honestly think you are just going to waltz out of here with the accused?” She nodded to Mad-eye Moody to block the exit.

Queen Alessandra turned to walk out at a casual place, ignoring that Alastor Moody blocked her path. She held her hand out, palm up. “My Childe’s wand.” She glared at Moody’s magical eye. “I do not ask for things a second time, Alastor.”

“This court will not let Bellatrix Black escape her crimes committed against Wizardkind.” Minister Bagnold let sparks fall from her wand, her free hand motioning to the two recovered Aurors. “Apprehend Bellatrix and the vampires.”

Alessandra turned slowly, the low growl from her chest audible to the room. She motioned for her two guards to lower their wands. “Princess Black has committed no crimes against Wizardkind, any charges or accusations ended when _I_ bled her beneath the moonlight altar. The only crime committed here is by you Minister, against the Vampire Covens. You have knowingly and willfully ordered the apprehension of the Senior Covenmistress of the Pritani, by rights, an act of war against us. Choose your next words wisely Minister.”

Minister Bagnold was silent for several minutes, steadying her breathing. No one in the chamber dared move. She finally lowered her wand and sat down. “Return the Princess’s wand, Auror Moody.” She closed her eyes and slumped in her chair, feeling defeated. “You have my apologies your majesty and I wish you well on your journey home.”

* * *

“Lord Voldemort, I apologize for taking so long to find you.” Bellatrix stood quickly when Quirinus Quirrell entered the sitting room. “I was not able to leave the country at first, and finding a wraith within the Black Forest is not the simplest of tasks.”

Voldemort was in full control of Quirrell when he entered, approaching Bellatrix and sweeping her into a hug. “I do not fancy excuses Bellatrix…” He broke the hug and looked over Bellatrix. “I expected you to be in Azkaban, not like this. Why?” He looked over Bellatrix, noting her red eyes, pale skin, and surprised that her clothing was a step above what he remembered of her.

Bellatrix bowed her head and offered a seat for Voldemort. “An explanation, it has not been easy for our movement until very recently. I did this, joined the vampire covens as part of the deal you made, the price to maintain their loyalty to the cause.” She did not retake her seat until Voldemort sat down.

“Many of my Death Eaters seemed to have escaped punishment in various ways. What have they been doing while I lingered.” He narrowed his eyes, glaring towards Bellatrix, but not at her. “Why has it taken nearly eleven years to get to this point? I know some of my followers were fair weather, but my inner circle…”

It was not often anyone dared interrupt Lord Voldemort, but since her turning, Bellatrix had grown in her confidence and power. “We have crafted a ritual that can return you to a healthy and stronger form.” She held up a hand to silence Voldemort as she continued. “It is not easy, or without risks. You would regain your youth and vitality; it would restore your soul without compromising your immortality.”

Voldemort returned the favor, interrupting Bellatrix. “What is the catch, and why are we not preparing for this ritual now.” This time his glare was on Bellatrix.

Bellatrix took an unneeded breath and met Voldemort’s gaze. “It is adapted from a ritual known to the Princesses of Darkness, it only works on witches, the body restored to you will be female. And it requires all of your Horcruxes, including the one within Harry Potter.”

Voldemort smiled, a dark grin on his face as he reclined into the chair he sat in. “Gender doesn’t matter to me, only power. You know this Bella, I will extract the soul fragment within the boy by winter break, we can conduct the ritual then.”

* * *

Everything was going exactly how Hermione expected, and completely not how she expected. The idea that a bunch of kids could walk into the most secure area of the Ministry screamed ‘trap’ with three-meter flashing lights. The Boy-Who-Lived could do no wrong, and no matter how much she tried, he could not see reason or an obvious trap.

All of that lead to the current situation; ambushed by Death Eaters, toyed with, and lead into the one-sided standoff. Hermione was grateful at least, that of all the Death Eaters to capture her, it was Bellatrix Black. The crimson silk gown looked like it belonged on the cover of a gothic romance rather than a battlefield. Her cool body was refreshing after the running battle, and she could forgive the Dark Witch’s hand low around her waist. She felt no shame at the pleasurable shivers from the Vampire’s unneeded breaths brushing her neck and shoulder.

“You’re not scared of me are you, Granger?” Bellatrix let her hand idly trace the skin between Hermione’s top and jeans. The wand she briefly held to her head had relaxed and lowered. “You know what I am right?”

Hermione could not keep the chuckle from escaping her lips, finding herself leaning into Bellatrix’s embrace. The Dark witch was surprisingly comfortable. “The Brightest witch of her age, the darkest witch of the age, a blood princess, and utterly captivating.” Her words came out far more breathless and quiet than she intended. “You know I’m muggle-born right?”

Bellatrix heard her words clearly, the pace of her heart; and she could smell the faint hints of the young Witch’s arousal. She moved to press her nose to Hermione’s neck, tracing the pulse of her carotid artery. “You know my only interest in your blood is dinner. Now I suggest you keep your head down, things are about to get interesting.”

* * *

“You lied to me, Severus.” Dumbledore paced behind his desk, worry marring his face with a deep scowl. The Battle of the Department of Mysteries, as it was being called, would have been a success had several things not occurred in quick succession. The prophecy was destroyed, but it was not having the effect he expected it would on the Dark Lord’s followers. Sirius was still alive. Bellatrix Black was in full form and had gotten every Death Eater out before the Aurors could catch them. The Ministry was forced to acknowledge the Dark Lord’s return, but he had no clue when the Dark Lord had returned. The worst surprise was the fact that the Dark Lord was a Dark Lady.

Severus Snape looked as amused as Dumbledore did, remaining standing near the door. “What do you think I lied to you about Headmaster?” There were many things he was keeping secret, but he was not about to volunteer anything beyond what Dumbledore assumed. He also was not going to enjoy telling Dumbledore about what was on its way to his desk.

“You’ve known the D...you’ve known Voldemort has been back for some time.” He stopped and faced Severus, both hands on his desk, his posture tense. “How much of his plans have you kept from me?”

Severus let out a heavy breath, not entirely pretending he was exhausted. “The Dark Lady knows of my employment at Hogwarts. If she was not keeping her plans close to her chest, even to me, were I to tell you, and you act upon them, would that not reveal my loyalty to you? She played you, and she is about to play you once more.”

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the hanging tone in Severus’s words. As much as he wished to ask, he would remain quiet, staring down the impassive man until he continued. He drummed the fingers on both hands in an effort to further wear down Severus.

“Roughly a week after the _incident_ at the Ministry, the Dark Lady discussed a matter with several members of her inner circle, myself included. She brought up the issue of the prophecy, and her connection to Potter.” Severus moved a hand to rub at his temples, his eyes narrowing on Dumbledore’s fingers. It was easy to fake annoyance and discomfort at Dumbledore’s subtle interpersonal games.

“Of note, Bellatrix’s loyalty to the Dark Lady has become a concern to her.” Severus forced a distasteful look on his face as if the next words repulsed him. “Without going into the details of what the discussion entailed, I believe the Dark Lady will propose a deal to you. She will let the feud with the Potters end, let Harry live his life, and cease all attempts to kill or engage with the boy.”

Dumbledore’s expression turned smug, confident as he began planning around the potential of having the Dark Lady distracted from the hunt for the Horcruxes. “And the price Voldemort demands?”

Severus straightened up, looking down his nose at Dumbledore, clearly appearing to not want to say what he was about to say. “Magical Guardianship of the Granger Mudblood will be signed over to her.”

Dumbledore put on a somber expression and sat down in the chair. The choice was exceedingly crystal to him, but it would not do to appear to be so willing to surrender one muggle-born to save the Chosen One. “I see. Do you know what she wishes with Miss Granger?”

Severus ignored the obvious bait for more information. “You are familiar with those among the Dark Lady’s ranks. I have enough trouble sleeping at night as it is. Is there anything else Headmaster?”

Dumbledore shook his head and dismissed Severus. Once the door shut behind him, he broke into a pleased grin. He summoned over several pieces of parchment and a box from the shelves in the corner. With little fanfare and feeling, he filled out the forms transferring magical guardianship, preparing them for when the offer actually came.

* * *

Hermione let Professor Snape’s arm go as the lingering wave of apparition faded. She looked to the imposing gothic edifice of Black Manor and its gates. “Okay, would you finally tell me why I am here, and what Dumbledore was so smug about?”

Professor Snape finally could relax, away from Hogwarts and its Headmaster’s gaze. He did not feel the need to put up pretenses or half-truths; they would not save Hermione from what was to come. “He made a deal with the Dark Lady. Your life in exchange for Harry’s”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her Professor. She was not surprised by Dumbledore’s actions, Snape’s honesty did. “And what would the Dark Lady want with a mudblood?” She was not going to hide either; she knew the world she was entering was bigoted against her blood.

Snape approached the gate and lifted the knocker beside the spiked iron barrier. “She wishes to appease her Lieutenant.” He slammed it down twice, the faint rumble of thunder echoing magically.

Hermione let out a relieved laugh at the news. She fluffed up her hair a bit and began straightening her clothes. “And here I thought it would be treated to one of your revels.” She looked up to the Manor, watching an unfamiliar looking woman waltz down the path at her leisure. “I am the brightest witch of her age and the golden girl.” She noticed Snape’s expression. “Are you telling me a group of pureblood dark wizards and witches wouldn’t want to knock me down a peg?”

Snape snorted, rolling his eyes at Hermione. “You are full of surprises, but I think a Revel would be more pleasant than anything Bellatrix Black has in mind for you.” He nodded to the witch who opened the gate. “Cassiopeia, it is always a pleasure.”

Hermione smirked knowingly to Snape. “All she wants is dinner.”

* * *

Bellatrix circled around Hermione, one hand caressing her body over her clothing. “You still have no fear, Kitten? Look at where you are.” She motioned around them, to the lavishly decorated boudoir. Red and black silks and satins mixed with leather, ivory, and ebony. The massive poster bed looked like it was not used for sleeping alone. The furnishings, art, and decorations made clear, Bellatrix’s predilections towards intimate activities.

Hermione stood straight, arms behind her, hands clasped. She moved in response to Bellatrix’s hands, giving the vampire witch better access. Her eyes made no secret of her desires, blown pupils drinking in the crimson lace and satin lingerie barely covering Bellatrix’s snow-white skin. “In the perfect place for a dinner date?” She bared her teeth in a grin, meeting Bellatrix’s ruby eyes.

Bellatrix’s laugh was soft and sensual, feathers caressing Hermione’s ear. “There are certain rules we have; we only turn those of age. That, however, will not protect you from me, or my intentions.” Her fingers lingered on Hermione’s sweater, the zipper.

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. She moved her hands to take Bellatrix’s arms, caressing the cool skin. Her head lolled to one side, baring her neck to Bellatrix’s lips. “If your intentions are what I think they are, I will be happy to wait until my birthday.”

Bellatrix toyed with the zipper, tugging it gently without enough force to lower it. Her lips fluttered against Hermione’s pulse. “You are a brilliant witch, and you will be a magnificent vampire.” She took a breath, happily noting Hermione’s arousal. “Before we go further, do you consent to this?”

Hermione shifted enough to turn to look at Bellatrix, their lips barely a breath apart. “To you? To sex? To kink?” She let her eyes dart to the bondage gear along one wall. “Even if I had a choice, I would still pick the same.” She used her grip on Bellatrix’s arms to pull down, letting Bellatrix unzip her sweater. “Yes, I consent. Now claim me, your highness.” She shrugged out of her sweater as Bellatrix captured her lips in a possessive kiss, following Hermione’s wish.


End file.
